


Hungry Hands

by hobbeshalftail3469



Series: Robin and Cormoran - their story as I'd like to see it! [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Masturbation, No Plot, Periods, Phone Sex, Sex, Shagging, Smut, Snogging, descriptions of sex acts, domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: This follows on from my story called 'Crossfire', which is about them getting together and only 'M' rated. This is what happens next, and is 'E' rated.....so you can guess what happens next!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't get rampant yet, just lots of snogging, groping and mentions of periods!  
> There's a bit of minor sexting too.

The delicious fireworks within Robin continued long after the actual fireworks had fizzled out in the night sky. After a while, despite being wrapped in the warmth of Strike's embrace, Robin shivered a little and he suggested they go inside.  
They could hardly bear to tear their gazes from each other, and a sort of half embarrassed, half amused giggling accompanied them as they went into Nick and Ilsa's kitchen and then the living room; as they could hear muted voices coming from there.  
Sheepishly, Strike coughed at the doorway and smirked at the raised eyebrows from Nick and beaming, unashamed smile from Ilsa. Robin snuggled in closer to his chest, her hand snagging in the space between 2 of the buttons on his shirt, her nails swirling into the soft hair on his chest whilst her nose nuzzled into the nape of his neck.....Strike made a mental note to warn her of the effect of doing both of those actions simultaneously in public as he swallowed hard and tried to maintain a neutral expression despite the burning stiffness in his crotch!  
"So?........Everything OK between you two?" Ilsa purred.  
"Yeah.....I think so," Strike replied, looking tenderly down at Robin who returned his gaze in a silent affirmation of agreement.  
"Right then, thank fuck for that....we're off to bed....talk about mentally exhausting, come on you," Nick directed the final comment to his wife before hoisting her up with both hands. He clapped his friend on the back as he passed, Ilsa gave them both a hug and kisses - one on the cheek for Strike and a face full of smothering pecks for Robin,  
"I'm so glad!" she grinned before squeezing their hands and going upstairs after Nick.

Cormoran moved into the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa, his arm across the back and his face clearly requesting her attendance next to him. Robin didn't need asking twice and she flopped down next to him, her back curled into him, her legs scrunched up on the seat. His big arm found it's way around her bent knees and he ran his fingers lazily up and down her upper arm. Robin's hand curled up against his shoulder and neck, and he dropped his lips to cover the tips of her fingers with tiny, delicate kisses. She allowed him to and ran them through the soft stubble of his beard, enjoying the sensation of his unabashed manliness next to her.  
She felt him exhale deeply and he finally spoke:  
"So..........is everything OK between us then? I mean, I'm sure about what I want from this.......I'm hoping we're on the same page?"  
Robin twisted herself around so that she was facing him, placing both palms flat against the fabric of his shirt. She didn't look directly at him as she spoke, but Strike was reading every ounce of her body language.  
"Well, the page I'm on is that I have wanted that to happen since I saw you punch Matthew in the face!" she laughed and he snorted, "It was a bit of a wake up call; I think I've wanted it for way longer actually, I just didn't want it to be meaningless. It isn't is it?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes with her own.  
Strike sighed deeply, how could she possibly doubt him? But he considered his language carefully before replying.  
"Listen.....I mean everything that I've ever done or said to you Robin. I was attracted to you from the minute I almost threw you downstairs; but my feelings are only one side of it, and I knew I had to wait for yours to match up with them.....and I was completely prepared for that to never happen after you married Matthew. I have been a mess since that party; I thought you'd never forgive me for punching your husband, I thought you were pregnant for God's sake! But I want this.....I want us."  
Robin stroked the line of his hair and was finally able to trace the crinkles beside his eyes when he smiled at her.  
"Good," she replied, kissing him again, deeply. She didn't think she would ever get used to the way his mouth completely consumed hers, how his breath sucked her own from her lungs and how the feeling flashed through her body like a ball of flames.  
Several minutes later, when they dragged their lips apart she wrinkled her nose and looked annoyed:  
'What? was that too rough?" he asked - he'd felt sure it was Ok because of the pressure he'd received back from her lips and arms, but maybe the beard was not such a good idea against her soft skin.  
"Oh God, NO!, No, that was very, very fine, very OK......it's just.....well, I know I'm definitely not pregnant, because....errrr," and she indicated her wrinkled expression towards her crotch.  
Strike rolled his eyes without thinking and exhaled, making a snort and sound of frustration.  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it, I'm as horny as you are!" Robin replied, initially quite affronted, but relaxing as he attacked her neck with his mouth in jokey caveman style grunts.  
"Gawd....it's never like this in books is it? Hero, heroine get together, snog each other's faces off then leap into bed for a bit of dot, dot, dot action......and you're on the blob!"  
They calmed down and became comfortable again with Cormoran stroking her hair and kissing her scalp, whilst her fingers continued their trail across the width of his chest and inched down to toy with the belt of his trousers, causing him to groan deeply she noticed, whenever her fingertip grazed the fabric of his trousers. But despite the fluttering sensation in her stomach at every new touch or look, Robin felt a kind of comforting familiarity with Cormoran there beside her.

"How long have we gotta wait then?" he asked after a few minutes of contemplation.  
Robin laughed and nuzzled into his neck with her reply, "Only a few days....usually anyway."  
Cormoran pouted and stuck out his lip petulantly, "S'not fair!" he grumbled.  
"Yeah, but just imagine how delicious it will be eventually," she replied, trying to convince herself as much as him.  
"I know, I know... I've waited this long, a few more days are no big deal in the grand scheme of things," and he intertwined his fingers with hers at her waist.  
After a few minutes he sniffed, "You know, it doesn't actually bother me........you know, if you wanted to......"  
Robin whipped around to face him, her expression a picture of horror and shock, "You might not mind but I bloody well do.....it's like The Battle of the Somme down there!" and clocked him across the face with one of the pillows.  
This became a hard fought contest of domination and submission (from Robin and Strike respectively), their stifled screams only subsiding when she had straddled him and pinned his wrists either side of him with her own.  
She could feel the intensity of his need for her pressing against her and she ground down into him, pressing the persistent, solid bulge into her sensitive heat.  
"We should go to bed," he groaned, "Sadly, alone, or I will not be responsible for my actions, bloodbath or not!"  
Robin groaned back at him, her bottom lip thrust out in childish frustration. He grabbed her; showing how easily he could have escaped from her pinning down move if he'd chosen to; and sucked on the soft moistness of her lip, making her purr with delight.  
They extricated themselves from each other eventually, after several further mouth bruising kisses, and several further soft as honey flutters across each others' skin. It was like hanging up the phone on a long distance phone call - neither wanted to be the first to leave, they must have said "Night" about 20 times each, before Robin let go of his hand and walked up the stairs, pausing half way to see him slowly amble towards the living room and the sofa.  
Robin felt almost too giddy to sleep, but as she undressed and put on her pyjamas, and stretched out on the futon she knew that despite everything that had taken place, and the range of emotions pulsing through her, she would sleep like a log. As she turned her head on the pillow she caught a brief smell of Cormoran's tobacco and manly scent, it was on her jumper that she'd removed. Impulsively she grabbed it and pulled it under the covers with her, inhaling him deeply. Just because they weren't actually sleeping together didn't mean that she couldn't have him there with her.  
Downstairs Strike ran his fingers through his wild hair, made even more disturbed than usual by Robin's fingers. He could smell her perfume on his shirt sleeves, it was intoxicating to his senses. Sat on the sofa he removed his shoes and trousers before uncatching his leg and leaving it propped beside the side table within easy reach. He undid his shirt and tossed it on top of his other discarded clothes. there was a pillow and quilt stashed behind the sofa (not Strike's first time staying over....and the futon was out of the question!) He rubbed his hand across his face, his thumb covering his lips and making him relive the searing kisses he'd shared with Robin.  
He smiled, shook his head and made a fist with his right hands, his mouth forming a silent "YESSSSS!"  
He was about the lie down and settle himself when he heard his phone buzz. He reached across and scooped it up from the table next to his leg. He had to restrain himself when he saw it was a message from Robin :  
HEY YOU.......HOW CAN I BE MISSING YOU ALREADY? R X X  
He snuggled down on the sofa, his one leg hanging over the arm, his partial one fitting perfectly in the space. He gripped his lip in his teeth while he typed in a reply:  
BECAUSE YOU ARE ONLY HUMAN! LOVE THAT YOU ARE JUST A FLOOR ABOVE ME, AND LOVE THAT I'VE BEEN EATING YOUR FACE FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS. C X X x  
He heard a creak upstairs and wondered if she was coming down; but it just sounded more like she was getting comfy. Another message came through on his phone :  
IF YOU WERE UP HERE NOW....WHAT WOULD YOU BE DOING TO ME?  
Strike inhaled deeply and muttered under his breath, "Oh, we're going there are we, you minx," :  
I'D BE COVERING YOUR NECK AND SHOULDERS IN KISSES, THEN I'D WHISPER VERY CLOSE TO YOUR EAR THAT I AM ABOUT TO KISS YOU MUCH LOWER, AND I'D TAKE ONE OF YOUR BREASTS IN MY MOUTH AND SUCK ON IT UNTIL YOU BEGGED ME TO STOP.....  
Strike felt his own erection throbbing below his cover, he had purposefully not been trying to think about the rest of Robin's flesh which he hadn't been able to access earlier....it was already going to be difficult enough to deal with restricting himself to kisses alone until she finished her period.  
Upstairs Robin was almost wishing she hadn't asked for the insight into Cormoran's fantasy.....she was now even more horny and frustrated and desperate for relief. Squeezing her legs together around her wrist was easing the sensation, and grinding against it whilst imagining his rough stubble grazing against her nipples was making them as hard as bullets. Bringing herself back she tapped out a further reply:  
I HOPE YOU ARE AS HARD AS MY TITS ARE NOW! IF YOU ARE I'D LOVE TO WRAP MY LIPS AROUND YOUR COCK....UNTIL YOU BEGGED ME TO STOP!

"Fuuuuucking hell, Robin....what are you doing to me," hissed Strike as he read the message, she'd certainly be happy with the state of his cock now, it was like a tent pole trying to break free from canvas beneath his navy boxers. Oh Lord though....imagining her lips around it the same lips he'd sucked on earlier.....they could be sucking on him......Jesus, they WOULD be sucking on him in a few days time, when he could repay the honour and not before.  
He restrained himself from delving below the covers to ease his erection - it would not be the right etiquette to cover his best friends' sofa in spunk after they'd been instrumental in getting them to finally admit their feelings for one another.  
MUCH AS I DON'T WANT YOU TO, RIGHT NOW I AM BEGGING YOU TO STOP. YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY ROBIN, I WANT YOU SO MUCH....3 DAYS WILL FEEL LIKE FOREVER, BUT FOR NOW, DREAM OF ME.....X C X

Robin hummed a little as she looked at her phone.....he was right of course; it was a bit unfair of her to get him all worked up with 72 hours of no downstairs action to look forward to.  
NIGHT THEN, MR HORN BAGS.....X R X


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to work for Robin and Strike

When Robin woke she was momentarily startled - sleeping on the futon meant she had a strange perspective of the unfamiliar room, but flashes of the previous evening flickered across her mind and she squealed like a ridiculous teenager with a crush into her pillow. She couldn't wait to get up and see him, and kiss him.....although perhaps she needed to deal with her morning breath first!  
She visited the bathroom and went downstairs in her pyjamas to find Nick in the kitchen. Ilsa was in the living room with her computer open, checking emails and arranging appointments with a mug of coffee and bowl of granola by her side. But there was no sign of Strike.  
Nick waved a folded note in her direction and gave her a quick wink and a smile,  
"Lover boy said to give you this, and tell you that he hasn't done a runner on you!"  
Robin felt a wave of disappointment, but at least he'd left her a note. She poured herself a mug of coffee from the jug on the machine and took the note to the table so that she could read it in comfort and relative privacy.  
Cormoran's familiar scrawl met her eyes :  
'Hey gorgeous....in case Nick didn't tell you, NO, I have NOT done a runner on you, although obviously I'm not there to give you a good morning kiss.....know that I am giving you one now as you read this X  
I've got a lead on that Gordon case; pal in the police has tipped me off, so I'm off to check it out then into the office. Hope I'll see you there later; it's been too quiet without you.  
C x  
P.S. - Based on the way it started, this year looks like being one of the best ever! Xxx [and hug] x'

Robin wanted to press the note to her lips, instead she held it next to her chest and smiled the ridiculous grin that was almost impossible to remove from her face.  
Ilsa came through to return her dishes and top up her caffeine, "You OK?" she grinned.  
Robin nodded and indicated for her to join her at the table. She threw her husband a 'bugger off' look and Nick announced that he was off to sort out beds.  
The women giggled at the table. "So?" Ilsa asked - she didn't want to pry if Robin didn't want to share too much info; but wasn't it always lovely to know that your mates had had a good snog and that things were as delicious as you'd hoped?  
"Ilsa, it's great.......sooo great! I mean, obviously we didn't sleep together last night, but oh wow...." Robin's eyes rolled around as if trying to recreate the feeling of Cormoran's lips on hers.  
"So is Corm a decent kisser then? Are we talking knee tremblers.....I mean please tell me we are....a guy that oozing with manliness can't be a rubbish kisser!" Ilsa asked.  
Robin pressed her lips firmly together and nodded purposefully at Ilsa without dropping her gaze, "Knee trembler doesn't even come close! What is about 10 stages up from that? I mean we are talking serious fire in the groin stuff!"  
Ilsa squealed in delight and glanced at the stylish, moulded chairs they were sat on, "So are you basically saying that if he was here now you'd be in danger of sliding off that chair?" and winked lasciviously at Robin's crotch.  
Robin let out a roar of laughter and winked back, "No question, I'd be on the floor! Christ, I'm so horny for him.....friggin' typical I've got the painters in!"  
Ilsa couldn't help but laugh; although she did have the good grace to cover her mouth with her hand when she saw the look of frustration on Robin.  
"Oh God......Corm'll explode!" she howled, at which point Nick returned with a bundle of sheets for washing.  
"Why's Oggy gonna blow up?" he asked quizzically.  
"'Cos they can't shag yet....painters," Ilsa explained.  
Nick's mouth formed a tight 'ooo' shape, but there was laughter behind his eyes too, "Jesus......he won't just explode, it'll be like a bloody nuclear attack going off....there'll be a fall out zone!"  
They all laughed, especially Robin....frustrating though it was having to wait to be with him, she knew there was no hurry; he wasn't going anywhere; and she certainly didn't have plans that didn't involve him.

________  
Strike, oblivious to the hilarity in the Herbert's kitchen had met with his tip off and he'd been given an address - annoyingly it was in Glasgow, and even more so he'd been told that it would only be empty for the next couple of days. If Strike wanted to have a nosy around and find the paperwork he knew must exist to link Stephen Gordon to a string of financial wrong doings then he'd have to go sharpish.  
He checked his phone, for about the hundredth time; still no message from Robin. Maybe she was still sleeping; they had had a late night.  
As he slid it back into his pocket he saw the screen flash and scrolled back....new message at last:  
HEY YOU....ALL GOOD HERE, JUST HEADING BACK TO THE OFFICE. SEE YOU THERE SOON, YOUR R X X   
He smiled, Shanker always called her 'your Robin' when he spoke of her. He'd never tell him as much, but it was actually Shanker's approval of her that had really started Strike down the dangerous path of falling for her all those months ago. Shanker was not a man to be easily impressed, nor was he someone who shared much; the fact that he could see instantly how inherently good Robin was spoke volumes to him.  
He fired off a reply now that she did appear to be 'his Robin' :  
CAN'T WAIT X C X  
__________  
Robin collected up her stuff and headed back to her flat for a quick shower and change before she headed to the office.  
When she was standing in front of her mirror, applying her usual 'everyday' make up of tinted moisturiser and mascara, finished with sweep of a pinky bronzer to highlight her cheek bones, she noticed that her lips seemed much fuller and redder than usual - probably bruised and puffed up from their workout against Cormoran's. The skin on her cheeks and chin felt slightly tingly too from a touch of stubble rash.....that could be interesting in days to come she thought saucily as she applied a lip balm!  
 She changed into a pair of navy trousers and a cream blouse, as always leaving the top 2 buttons unfastened to create a soft neckline, she also added her infinity necklace (a gift from Cormoran at Christmas). She added her crimson merino wool sweater and popped on a pair of navy brogues. A spritz of her usual scent, a slather of hand cream and she grabbed her beige coat, teal scarf and bag which she would sort out on the way downstairs - she purposefully stomped a bit (maybe it would speed things up down there?!)  
She walked the couple of streets from her home to the office feeling wonderfully alive.  
_________  
Strike got back to the office around 1.30pm and had a quick tidy up, although part of him knew it was ridiculous - she'd seen the place, and him, at their best and worst over the past year and a bit and she had never complained!  
He'd been up to his flat and had a quick shower and change already; basic work gear clothes wise, although he had gone for one of his nicer shirts - it still had all the correct buttons and was a nice dark, green colour.  
His leg was playing up a bit - all that standing and pacing around outside Nick and Ilsa's hadn't done it much good; but that was all on him, so he couldn't exactly whinge, and anyway all of the pain disappeared when his thoughts flicked back to the sensation of holding Robin in his arms and feeling her tongue against his in their open mouthed kisses from the previous night.

At around 2.30pm he heard a familiar, but slightly quicker tread on the stairs and could make out her outline and flash of golden hair through the ridged glass of the door from where he was sat; at her desk.  
Her face was a picture of happiness, her cheeks and nose tinged with pink from the cold wintery weather, and possibly from a bit of stubble rash he thought feeling slightly guilty about his beard.  
"Hi" she said coyly as she removed her coat and scarf and hung them along with her bag on the stand, as usual.  
He stood up, breathing deeply at the sight of her again; noticing instantly her flat shoes which caused him to perch on the edge of the desk, lowering his overall stature by an inch or so.  
"Hey, you OK?" he asked as his hands reached out to draw her to him. She went willingly, moving her fingers from his hands to his chest and shoulders as soon as she was close enough. His own hands slid around her waist and rested lightly on the top of her arse, enjoying the freedom he had to explore her and touch her in this way.  
She was almost eye to eye with him, standing between his thighs and pressed against him, before she pushed herself back from her waist, resting her hands where his hips became thighs, her thumbs inwards, tantalisingly close to his stiff cock.  
"I am very, very OK," and she punctuated her statement by pressing her lips to his.  
"Good," he whispered back huskily, his lips never leaving hers.   
They stood, locked together, reacquainting their mouths and tongues with each other for fifteen to twenty minutes - enough time for Strike's tea to become cold when he checked.  
"Much as this is quite the most delicious way to spend time in the office, " Strike mentioned as they drew apart at last.  
"I know, I know, I've been skiving and there's probably loads I need to catch up on," Robin answered. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike goes to Glasgow....a little naughtiness takes place on the train via text.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" he asked as she settled into her familiar seat at the desk.  
"Bad news? What bad news is there?" she asked, wondering if Matthew had done something stupid and thrown a spanner in the works.  
"Well, good news is that I got a lead on the Gordon case, a new address that I am betting is where all of that paperwork we've been trying to track down is stored." he paused and looked at Robin who was nodding and her eyes were shining at the thought of finding the missing piece of a puzzle they'd been working on for several weeks.  
"....the bad news though is that it's up in Glasgow, and if I want to get in and check it out before our man gets back I need to go tonight," he screwed up his nose and dropped his head to one side, expecting a tirade of verbal abuse from Robin for the unexpected change of plans - it was what he'd have expected from Charlotte during their relationship.  
Robin felt a tiny pang of disappointment in her stomach, but tried not to let it show, "OK, are you training it then?" she asked as she moved across to the kitchen area and started making tea.  
Strike was slightly taken aback at her lack of an outburst, "errr, yeah, I had a look and there is a direct from Euston at 8 - client is paying, First Class with legroom available and a return tomorrow."  
"Right then, do you need me to book a hotel up there for the night? Oh, and did you get any further with Beckett Place?" she asked as she poured milk into their mugs.  
Strike grinned, a smile that caused creases to appear like sun rays from his eyes.  
"What?" Robin asked as he shook his head, still grinning as he picked up his tea.  
"Nothin', I just thought you'd nag me about buggering off for two days when we've only just.....you know...." he said sheepishly.  
Robin laughed, (gorgeously he thought) and sat back down at her desk,  
"Cormoran, this is work, and it needs doing so that we can tie up a case and get paid! I am never going to have a go at you for doing your job....and anyway, it isn't as though we can get up to much in my current state, so go, get it done and come back.....but," and she wagged her finger jokily at him, "No risky stuff please.....I'd like you back in one piece," and pursed her lips, blowing him a kiss across the office.  
He turned to head off to his own office to make the relevant bookings wondering how he'd managed to get so lucky.

Robin ploughed through the various emails which had accumulated, together with messages on progress related to some of their cases which Strike had done in her absence. In less than couple of hours she felt back in control and up to speed on things, she'd also made a couple of calls to their potential new clients and set up a meeting for the following day with 2 of them; that was something she'd recently become much more confident tackling by herself, and she knew that Strike trusted her judgement.  
She flopped back in the chair and realised she was ravenous, shouting through to Strike's office (he'd been pottering away making calls and typing with his usual single digit patter whilst she worked):  
"Do you want food?"  
The reply came back instantly in his deep grumbling baritone, " ALWAYS!" and he appeared at the doorway after as much time as his limp would allow, "Pub?" he suggested.  
"I said food, not beer," Robin quipped as they put on coats. Strike put his hands deep into the pockets of his huge overcoat and wrapped Robin into it as she giggled and squirmed against him; his mouth nibbling her neck may have had something to do with it.  
"We'll go downstairs and have food.....but I might have a pint while we're waiting," he said when he stopped his oral assault on her, spitting a long strand of her hair from his mouth sideways.  
"MIGHT! You might have a pint......let me feel your forehead....if there is a might involved I reckon you're ill, maybe at death's door; oh no, maybe that means you'll come to your senses and realise you don't fancy me anymore!!!" Robin shouted as he ignored her and clunked down the stairs.  
At the bottom of them he waited and turned to her laughing face, taking her chin in his fingertips gently,  
"Listen you, I came to my senses when I finally kissed you, and I'm not changing my mind now......so tough!" he pressed his lips to hers in a beautifully tender and earnest kiss, full of sweetness and longing.  
Robin threaded her arm through his and clung onto his sleeve as they walked towards the familiar pub, Strike felt 10 feet tall beside her. What was weird though, was how it felt like this was totally normal; like it had always been this way; like in some universe, somewhere, they had always been together.  
______________  
Food ordered, and drinks partially consumed, Strike rubbed his thumb along the line of each of her finger nails.  
"I saw you the other day, are you living in Greek Street?" Strike finally asked.  
Robin nodded and filled him in on her new living arrangements, she showed him the various snapshots she had on her phone. He was visibly impressed and also pleased - it was safe, nice and cheap!  
"So, you've been a couple of streets away from me......when did you come back then? I know you met Ilsa a couple of days ago, presumably you've been here longer?" he asked, trying to piece together the past few days.  
"When you messaged me and asked where I was and I said home; well, I was here, this is my home now....I'll always love Masham, but I feel like I fit in here, and Claire's flat being available was just amazingly convenient; and it's ace......so much bigger than your place!" she pulled her tongue out at him jokingly.  
"Am I allowed to see it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Definitely," Robin answered as their food order arrived, glancing at her watch. "Probably not got time today though, you'll need to get sorted and catch your train."  
Strike greedily attacked his steak and chips while Robin added pepper to her pasta dish; he nodded.  
"I just need to grab a few bits, I could do with a few snacks for the train too - I've booked First Class, so drinks are sorted, but I don't think they do food on the later ones, and I need some cash," he mumbled through enormous mouthfuls of food.  
Robin ate more daintily, but realised how hungry she was and didn't pause to make any comments immediately.   
"You'll ring me won't you?" she asked eventually.  
Strike looked slightly confused, "'Course I will! Try and stop me....." he swiped a forkful of her pasta and demolished it, grinning.  
"Can I ask you something?" Robin said. Obviously Strike nodded openly at her. "Does this feel weird to you?"  
Strike laughed heartily and rubbed his hand down his face before he clasped her thigh with it below the table.  
"Robin, the only weird thing is that this doesn't feel weird at ALL! Seriously, sitting here with you now, like this, it's just like normal, only difference is I can lick the pasta sauce off your lips whenever I want to now," and he leant over and did just that.  
"Is that a euphemism?" Robin retorted sexily.  
________  
After a prolonged goodbye kiss, or 12, outside the Tottenham, they parted ways - Strike to the office and his flat, Robin home to her flat.  
Strike caught his train and settled in for the journey securing 2 whiskies from the drinks trolley.  
Robin settled in at home, missing his arms around her as she tucked herself onto the couch. She didn't usually take work from the office, but she'd brought the Gordon case file home as well as the Beckett Place one.  
Her phone next to her buzzed :  
GOD I'M HORNY! RICKETY ROCKETY TRAIN IS MAKING ME WANT TO DO INCREDIBLY RUDE THINGS TO YOU, XCX  
She quickly replied:  
OOOOH, AM I ALLOWED TO DO EQUALLY RUDE AND NAUGHTY THINGS TO YOU? X X X R  
His answer was almost instant:  
I'D BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IF YOU DIDN'T.......JUST GONE INTO A VERY DARK TUNNEL TOO AND CARRIAGE IS EMPTY APART FROM ME!  
Robin put the case files to one side and settled back on the sofa:  
DARK TUNNEL, EMPTY CARRIAGE.....THEN I'M ON MY KNEES AND YOUR FLIES ARE BEING OPENED.....PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE HARD.  
In a train carriage partway to Glasgow Strike gulped and moved his coat across his lap to disguise his throbbing erection. God, the thought of Robin being there with him....was she imagining her hand or mouth though......not that he'd mind either way!  
OH I'M HARD....I'M READY TO FUCKING EXPLODE ROBIN.......ARE YOU GOING TO WRAP YOUR FINGERS AROUND ME OR YOUR LIPS?  
Robin squirmed with delight in her London flat and let her imagination run wild:  
BOTH! I'M GOING TO GRIP YOUR COCK AND RUB MY HAND UP AND DOWN IT'S FULL LENGTH, THEN I'M GOING TO KISS THE VERY TIP AND LET IT SLIDE BETWEEN MY HOT, WET LIPS.....AND I'LL LOOK STRAIGHT INTO YOUR EYES WHEN I DO...  
Cormoran's eyes closed as his head fell back in his seat, he knew if he so much as touched himself he'd cum. God he had to make sure she played that scenario out for real.....although not necessarily on the late night train to Glasgow!  
"Anything else to drink sir?" the voice of the steward roused him from where he'd drifted to.  
"Whisky please.....neat.....I don't suppose there is anywhere I can smoke?" Strike shrugged at the expected shake of the head, but poured the whisky and drank it down in one.  
YOU ARE A VERY, VERY BAD LADY!......PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU'LL DO THAT FOR REAL ONE DAY....PREFERABLY SOON?  
Robin smiled and licked her tongue around her lips....  
DEAL.....BUT ONLY IF YOU PROMISE TO CUM IN MY MOUTH AND LET ME DRINK EVERY DROP DOWN....AND YES.....VERY, VERY SOON! XRX

Strike groaned and called after the steward, "Any chance of another whisky mate?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Strike are apart....again - he's up in Glasgow and she's down in London.  
> Strike calls her once he's at his hotel and things get steamy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a basic chapter of phone sex! Things get very sticky and very sexy! Enjoy!

The motion of the train and his blood alcohol level lulled Strike into a nodding slumber around 2 hours into his journey and he slept until the train slowed and drew into Glasgow station at a little before 1am. He found a taxi and gave the name of the basic Premier Room type hotel Robin had booked - basically because it had a 24 hour check in.  
Thankfully it only took 15 minutes for him to reach and check into his room which was decent enough for some sleep with a large double bed and a decent enough shower room which Strike knew he'd be able to deal with due to the grab rails and space.  
He decided to take a shower immediately, he felt grubby and sweaty after the travel and he'd rather do it now to unwind and leave himself longer to lie in bed after he got comfy.  
________________  
Back in London Robin too had got into bed once Cormoran's texts had ceased. She finished off reading some of the case notes and took a glass of water through with her.  
She'd asked him to text her when he arrived.

It was around 2am when her phone rang and she snatched at it, fuzzy headed, her voice thick with sleep. "Yeah?"  
"Hi, ooohhhhh, you sound very snug and now I've disturbed you," Strike's voice was warm and rumbling on the other end of the phone.  
Robin smiled, glad that he'd woken her up to chat rather than send a message. She knew that he hated talking on phones on trains, and she'd missed his voice, despite the articulate nature of their earlier text messages.  
"It's fine, I'm glad you woke me up....are you at the hotel then?" she asked, yawning and taking a drink of her water to lubricate her mouth.  
"Yep, all settled in, just had a shower so I'm lying on my bed with a towel on....and I'm not sleepy!" he whinged softly into her ear.  
The sound of his voice was like kindling a fire in her stomach, and the thought of him sprawled on a bed clad only in a fresh towel was making the warmth spread lower.  
"Well, why don't I try and tire you out," she giggled.  
She heard Strike shift position on the other end, and she sensed a change in his breathing when he spoke next,  
"What exactly have you got in mind?" he almost growled back.  
Robin twitched her hips and lay on her back,  
"Why don't you do what I say I'm doing to you, and I'll do what you say this end.....to myself," she purred, breathing deeply and clasping her bottom lip between her teeth.  
"In that case I am getting you naked," he stated, and smirked as he heard the ruffle of bedding down the phone and could tell that she was removing her night clothes.  
"Well then, I'm going to run my hand below that towel you've got on....and I'm stroking my fingertips along your thighs," she heard a groan and a soft movement of fabric.  
Strike closed his eyes and allowed his fingertips to act out Robin's instructions, he could hear her small intake of breath down the phone,  
"My hand is tracing the outline of your breasts, and trailing smaller and smaller circles until it reaches your soft nipple....I'm gonna roll my thumb backwards and forwards across it and make it turn as hard as a pearl," all the while he continued stroking his warm thighs, enjoying the sensation of not being permitted to touch his hard penis without her permission.  
In Robin's bed she allowed her fingers to stroke her breasts and it didn't take long for her nipples to stiffen under her touch. A shiver ran through her as she moved from one breast to the other, she realised it was her turn to give an instruction and whispered to Strike,  
"Grab you cock and run your thumb over the tip," she exhaled deliciously into the mouthpiece as she heard his intake of breath and throaty moan.  
"Jesus you're turning me on Robin.....let me do the same to you......take your fingers down to your cunt," he almost hissed as he continued to stroke his throbbing erection, his thumb spreading some of his sticky juices over the tender tip.  
Robin made a very clear intake of breath, she hadn't quite finished her period, but she didn't care right now - it wasn't that bad and it wasn't going to stop her doing exactly what Cormoran demanded of her. She trailed her hand to her mound and slid a finger either side of her clit, parting her wet lips.  
"Will you put them inside me?" she almost begged.  
"Will you let me?" he asked huskily.  
On the other end of the phone Robin nodded enthusiastically and moaned out an "Oh God, yeh, I want them inside me, I want them fucking me."  
"Ok, slowly though, put 2 fingers inside your wet pussy....do it now," he ordered. Robin obeyed and sank her middle and forefinger inside her hot centre, panting with want.  
"I'll let you slowly move your hand now, move it up your cock.....all the way, and then pull it back down.......but nice and slowly, and firmly....I want you to really feel me around you," she added next, and waited to hear the direction carried out. Strike's breathing and slight whimper told her that he was carrying out her instructions.  
"Pull your fingers almost out then slide them back, and keep doing that, again and again.......are you soaking down there?........let me listen" he panted.  
Robin's fingers were indeed creating a delicious sucking noise as she worked them in and out of her pussy. She held the phone close to her fingers and curved them slightly to exacerbate the sound, which had the additional effect of heightening the whole sensation, and she cried out slightly before bringing the phone back to her ear.  
"Can you hear that? Can you hear how wet I am thinking of your fingers fucking me? You'd better be working that prick of yours really hard for me.....don't stop, don't stop anything...." she started to pant rhythmically as her orgasm started to unravel within her.  
Strike sensed that she was close and as he worked his cock with his strong hand he knew he wouldn't last much longer himself, God he was on fire......and she wasn't even in the same fucking country as him let alone bed!  
"I'm not stopping, no way....but I am doing it faster and deeper....so make sure those fingers of yours are knuckle deep in those lips....and don't stop......just don't stop,"  
Robin followed his instruction and started to really wank herself using her fingers, grinding the palm of her hand into her clit as she buried her fingers within herself, finding the perfect spot to make her start to tumble down as her orgasm peaked.  
The sounds she was making had Strike in ecstasy and he was struggling to reign himself in, as he heard her whimper deep from her throat he knew that he could let go and a few firm strokes resulted in a hot stream of creamy cum cover his stomach and chest as he spasmed his release a deep, guttural groan accompanying it.  
Somehow he'd managed to retain his hold on his phone, gripping it much more firmly than for usual phone calls.  
He panted as he tried to regain control of his breathing, and blinked as his eyes seemed to only be able to see purple.  
"Fuuuckin' hell........Robin, that.....was.....fuck.....Robin?" he could hear an odd noise down the line, he wasn't sure whether the call had been muted.  
"Sorry, sorry, I'm here....I dropped the phone," Robin panted, giggling, after a few moments of rustling and huffing.  
The delay had given Strike the chance to take a couple of deep breaths, although he was still breathing significantly differently to usual.....he was grinning like a lunatic though!  
If she'd been able to see herself Robin would have noticed a pink flush to her cheeks and neck, her hair was Amy Winehouse style caused by thrusting her head back into her pillows and she couldn't wipe the ridiculously satiated look off her face.  
"Wow," she mumbled.  
"Wow indeed........that erm was......erm.....unexpected, and wow," Strike suddenly felt a little self conscious.  
Robin giggled, "Yeah, very unexpected and very messy....at least I hope it was messy for you...I think I dropped the phone a bit early, I'm not sure I can honestly say I was aware of you cuming...."  
"Well, you needn't be in any doubt.....big style, I'm gonna need to have another fuckin' shower you bad, bad, wicked, gorgeous lady," he growled into the phone.  
For several seconds they just smiled down the phone at each other....each hearing what the other was saying perfectly.  
"Are you tired though?" Robin asked saucily, causing Cormoran to snort with laughter.  
"I will be.....definitely gonna have some sweet dreams too.......you are wonderful Robin Ellacott."  
"So are you, Cormoran Blue," she sighed a post orgasmic surge of endorphins flooding through her body. She stretched like a cat and pulled her duvet back over herself, having found her knickers with their slightly blood stained pad still inside. Her sheets would be a write off, she'd sort it later....right now she felt too delicious to move, so she didn't.  
Cormoran heard her breathing soften and kissed her down the phone, causing her to make a small hiccup noise back. He heard her lips form a kiss in return, and he said, "Sleep tight you delicious woman," before ending the call and rousing himself with a raised eyebrow gesture of bewilderment at the state of his torso; and now that he had the use of his hand, even his chin covered with spunk, "Shot!" he said out loud and reattached his leg in order to take a second shower.....and it wasn't 3am yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and adjust clothing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No juicy bits in this chapter, just setting the scene for Strike returning from Glasgow.

Unsurprisingly, both Robin and Strike slept deeply. When she woke to her alarm at 7.30am Robin was briefly at a loss to explain her lack of nightwear, however a few flashes of recall vividly invaded her brain and she exhaled before glancing below the covers to see what kind of a state her sheets would be in......not too bad, although they would need changing and laundering!  
She messaged a :  
MORNING, DID YOU SLEEP OK? R XX  
to Strike's phone and set about pulling on her pyjama top before stripping her bed covers and pillowcases and chucking the lot into her washing machine, thankful of the luxury of having one in her own flat.

Up in Glasgow, Strike slept late for him. He was dimly aware of his phone flashing, but turned over to catch a few more minutes of precious sleep, finally opening his eyes properly just after 8. He glanced at Robin's message and grinned:  
YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN! OUT LIKE A LIGHT. OFF TO CHECK OUT ADDRESS. XCX  
He attached his prosthesis which was propped up within reach and made the familiar journey to the shower, laughing to himself and mumbling, "We meet again!" as he found the cubicle and switched on the overhead deluge.  
His intention was to go and see what he could find at the address he'd got for Stephen Gordon; check out was only at 12 so if he could get it done and back before then he wouldn't have to cart his gear around with him, and although he had only packed the bare essentials it would save a little weight on his knee without them.  
The room contained a travel kettle and sachets of tea and instant coffee, so he made himself a very strong instant black coffee, adding all of the 6 sugar sachets.....it was vile as expected but he downed it to absorb the caffeine.  
He lit his first cigarette as soon as his head was through the outside door, having received clear instructions about his location from the main reception.  
The smell of cooked breakfast briefly side tracked him, but he'd rather get straight on, the quicker he worked, the faster he'd be back in London, and in the arms (and possibly bed) of Robin!

Robin didn't rush into the office - she'd made an appointment with one of the new clients for 10.30am, so she had enough time to have a decent shower, thankful that her period seemed to have ceased....although she'd make sure she checked later - all the action she had inflicted on herself last night might have shocked it prematurely she thought!  
The bedding was sloshing around in the machine and she'd put the drier program on to follow, so with any luck her sumptuous sheets would be ready to put back on when she returned fro the office later on. She wasn't sure what time Strike was planning on getting back from London, and she wasn't sure whether it would be early enough to pop round, but she'd like to be prepared. After last night's phone antics she was incredibly eager to take him to bed.....she wanted to see him in her bed, in her space, but she'd settle for just another drink in the pub with his hand clasping hers across the table if that was what he wanted......she had a feeling that he wouldn't need much persuasion though!

Strike got lucky at the address; it was an unattended block of flats, no CCTV and a simple enough entry system (hovering around pretending to be on the phone to a flat and saying 'Yes, I'm on my way up now' when someone exited the property), he located the flat and was able to jiggle the lock to gain access - not strictly legal, but whatever, he'd deal with that later.  
Inside it was a pretty typical flat with a 2 bedrooms, one of which was set up as an office, complete with a 4 drawer filing cabinet. The keys to it were easily located in the top, unlocked drawer of the desk and inside he found what he was after. He took a lot of images on his phone of documents, signatures, bank statements and details of other addresses (one in the Cayman Islands, another in Switzerland) and returned everything to where he had found it. If possible he'd deny ever gaining entry, what he hoped was that he'd be able to use some of the information to land Mr Gordon in it up to his neck and claim to have discovered it all online!  
He listened carefully before slipping out of the flat and managed to leave the property without seeing another soul and went in search of a coffee place with wifi.   
Suddenly ravenous he ordered a ham and cheese Panini together with a vat of decent coffee and rang Robin's number.

It was about 10 when Robin's phone rang, she scooped it up from her desk in the office where she had settled with a mug of tea and her computer open, accessing emails and their shared calendar.  
"Morning," came Strike's deep greeting, "Have a lie in did we?"  
"What do you mean? I was up well before you and I'm already in the office; got that new one, Astrid Cavendish coming in at half past," Robin retorted.  
On the other end of the phone Strike smiled, he hadn't doubted that she'd already be sorting through the office stuff and was pleased that despite their previous evenings' private interlude it seemed that she would be able to keep work and home separate......at least when he wasn't there snogging her face off!  
"Well, I'm all done and I reckon we've got 'im. I'm gonna send you a load of images, can you get started looking at the contacts and addresses, emails and stuff. There's one inparticular, based in the Cayman Islands, could you give 'em a call, I don't know, pretend you're Gordon's pa or something, see if we can get some details?" he could tell that she was scribbling a note on her pad and heard her "Sure, no probs."  
Business dealt with, at least as far as Strike was concerned, he took a gulp of coffee and sat back on the coffee shop winged chair he'd managed to bag and spoke in a different manner, his voice lowered and a little sheepish,  
"So.......last night was, pretty wonderful.....you OK?"   
Robin, having the luxury of privacy in the office answered him warmly,  
"I'm very, very OK this morning.....had to wash my sheets though!"  
They both laughed, "Yeah, I've certainly used my share of towels in that hotel room.....3 showers!....3! Never been cleaner, and never felt dirtier!" he whispered the final comment in his baritone growl, making the hairs on her neck stand up, even over the phone.  
"hmmmmmm," she growled back into the receiver, "So what is you plan next if you are all done up there?"  
He put down the half of panini which he had just taken an enormous bite from and mumbled his response,  
"Well, there is one more address, linked to a storage locker place, it's pretty close, I might check that out, I got a picture of a statement and there's a scribbled 4 digit number on the back - maybe the tumbler code for unlocking it? Maybe he isn't that stupid, but let's hope he is for our sake."  
Robin nodded down the phone, "Has anyone ever told you that you have a cunning brain Cormoran Strike?....not to mention an incredibly sexy telephone manner"  
"Don't ask me for an encore just now....I can't get horny in a Starbucks!" he whispered, giggling.  
"Oh I bet you could get horny in Starbucks.....or Costa, given enough encouragement.....and ideas....but, I'd much rather have the next instalment in person, if that's OK with you," she added.  
Strike cleared his throat and tried to control the ridiculous grin on his face that momentarily meant he couldn't form words.  
"God I want you Robin," he purred, "But get to work....and no starting anything else without me!", he blew a kiss down the phone at her.  
Robin kissed her affection back, "OK, no fiddling below the belt line...promise."  
"I didn't say you couldn't.....just not until I'm there to join in this time!" he smiled before hanging up, finishing his crusts and coffee before heading back to his hotel to collect his stuff and check out, then onto the locker place. He smoked a couple of cigarettes on he way.

Robin met with Astrid Cavendish and took copious amounts of notes - it sounded a promising and relatively simple case, although she didn't say that to the client! Anyway, after she'd shared their prices and given a suggested time scale for completion Ms Cavendish seemed satisfied so Robin got the relevant details needed to send on a contract of employment and said goodbye to their new client at around 11.45am.  
Her stomach was rumbling so she put the kettle on for another mug of tea to stave off hunger while she continued scrolling through the images Strike had sent to her phone, making notes on her pad of names, emails, addresses and other bits of information which looked possibly linked. She saw the details of the locker company he'd mentioned on the phone, so that was where he was heading.  
It was going to be a long, long afternoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strike will return to Robin in the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and Robin end up in bed together.....but don't get too excited!

Robin had another new client coming into the office around 6pm - they were at work during the day and asked for a later appointment. It frequently happened for initial meetings, so Robin just told the man, a Corey Grastock, to get to her when he could. She used the afternoon to do some more background and to start a file for Astrid Cavendish.  
Mr Grastock managed to get to the office a little after 5.45pm, so after her standard list of questions and gathering of details she was all finished and he was out the door by 6.30pm.   
Strike had messaged her earlier, trains were ridiculously expensive before 6pm, and even though the client was paying he didn't think he could justify a first class ticket costing close to £700! He couldn't cram himself into a standard seat for a 5 hour journey, so he'd booked a train leaving Glasgow at 6.25pm....he'd be back at Euston around half eleven.  
She had toyed with the idea of asking him to come around to her flat, but he'd be knackered, and grouchy 'cos he wouldn't have had a smoke in hours, so she decided to head on home herself and watch a bit of TV. She picked up a ready meal at the M&S food place, plus a bottle of white wine.

Strike had found nothing in the locker....literally nothing. the 4 numbers had indeed been the tumbler for the padlock, but there was absolutely nothing inside the locker. He'd gone back to the reception and pretended to be considering changing the locker - could he go for a larger one? It was a way of finding out whether it was on a long term lease, or whether things had been amended recently without arousing too much suspicion - if they sensed more business they usually helped out!  
He found another wifi spot and looked at train times and tickets, shaking his head at the cost of seats, he would love to have set off in the next hour or so; got back to London and Robin around 9 o'clock, maybe he'd pop round to her new flat - he knew where she lived having seen her going into the Greek Street property - and after their telephone encounter the previous evening he was definitely eager to play the whole thing out again, but with Robin's hands instead of his own wrapped around him, and his own delving into her soft, tender centre.  
He messaged Robin - he couldn't and wouldn't pay a ludicrous amount to get home a couple of hours earlier, no matter how much he wanted a shag!  
She'd replied with an understanding and agreeing text - she asked him to message her when he was back safely, and she'd see him in the morning; she wanted an early night after their lengthy phone call had interrupted her last night.  
He'd grinned, she hadn't sounded too bothered at the time - he told her so in a text!

The ready meal was not bad, she dished it up onto a plate and poured a glass of the wine which she'd chilled whilst she showered and got changed into jeans and a baggy tunic top.  
She ate it curled on the sofa watching re-runs of Friends on TV. She watched without really taking much notice for an hour or so but started to get fidgety.  
She shaved her legs, painted her nails, drank another half glass of wine and started to feel her usual slightly squiffy self....if she went past 2 glasses she was definitely in the drunk stage, but a bit less just made her awarely outgoing, a little less uptight. She wanted to sleep really, but she couldn't get into the mental state for relaxing properly.  
She saw that it was about 10 o'clock. She made a decision and put on boots, grabbed her coat and bag and walked towards the office.  
It was the usual buzz of people on the route, so she felt perfectly safe walking alone; still alert, but comfortable.

She reached the office and kept going up to Strike's flat. She knew he left a spare key taped under the office toilet cistern, which she took on her way up, leaving the tape stuck to the stair rail. She entered Cormoran's meticulous, but basic to say the least flat, she didn't turn on the light as enough was filtering through the small window from Denmark Street below - it smelled of him immediately, tobacco, his shower gel and that manly scent that was all his own. when she dropped down onto the bed she was met with a surge of him, giggling she imagined a TV or magazine advert for a top of the range men's aftershave, "Strike, the smell of a real man....a man who eats curry....a man who smokes....a man who will wank down a phone when appropriate!"  
In her haste to get there she'd neglected to bring anything with her, so she looked around carefully - she didn't want to open drawers really - and spotted his striped pyjama bottoms and a marl grey t shirt which he obviously wore for sleeping in.  
Robin took off her own clothes, leaving on her navy, boyish style pants, and slid his T shirt over her head. It was like wearing him next to her skin and immediately aroused her. The garment came almost to her knees, the sleeves reached midway down her forearm and was soft and crumpled having obviously been worn by him. Pulling back the covers on Strike's bed she slid into it and curled on her side, her face nestled into a pillow which his head had rested on, she wrapped herself in the duvet and yawned......now she felt comfortable and sleepy! 

Strike buzzed a message off to Robin as he walked from his train carriage to the tube, just the word, BACK XCX  
His knee was aching as he walked from the tube to his flat, the seat on the train had been fine, but having walked around Glasgow a lot that day he was paying the toll a bit. It was comforting to be in familiar surroundings though. He glanced over to where Robin would be asleep in her Greek street flat and smiled and rummaged in his pocket for his keys, stubbing out his third cigarette.  
He stumped up the stairs in his familiar, uneven gait and noticed the tape stuck onto the bannister rail, he also caught a faint aroma of Robin's perfume, but the door to his flat was still locked, so he used his key to gain entry.  
The street light shone onto Robin's slumbering form, her hair shining like a golden halo around her face, eyes softly closed and her lips slightly parted. Her breath even and regular....fast asleep....in the middle of his bed.  
"This could be interesting," he muttered as he removed his coat and put down his bag as quietly as possible. She'd clearly locked the door behind her and left the key on the kitchen unit before feeling comfortable enough to go to sleep. He saw a tidy pile of her clothes on the chair and could see that she was wearing his T shirt in bed.  
He quietly went to relieve his bladder, swirled some mouthwash and undressed, leaving on his boxers - another of his clinging pairs in a dark charcoal colour. He perched on his usual side of the bed and removed his prosthesis, rubbing some cream over the stump. He leaned his foot against the side table and slid his huge form under the duvet, trying to avoid waking Robin, but needing to move her in order to actually get enough of his body into the bed in order to have any chance of sleeping. He wrapped one arm around her waist over his shirt and lifted her forwards slightly which gave him enough room to curl behind her.   
He toyed with his own conscience about the etiquette of a woman you'd had rampant phone sex with being in your bed and whether it was acceptable to check whether she was naked beneath your T shirt.....he decided that looking might be considered kinky, but he allowed himself to feel below the hem.....knickers definitely on....maybe she was still on her period.   
He smiled as she snored slightly and flexed his arm around her waist a little.....why did this feel so wonderful.....and how was she able to sleep with his cock drilling into her back.....more importantly how was HE going to sleep with his cock pressing into her body?!  
She shuffled forwards on her side and made a deep sigh, he buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her,  
"Bliss," he whispered as he kissed her head and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up together in Strike's bed, Robin makes an unexpected discovery about his body!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unashamedly based on seeing a shot of Tom Burke in a stage play, his bum looked very tight and delicious in a pair of trousers......I reckon if he has a nice, little bum why wouldn't Strike - especially as surely he'd get a daily workout from walking on his prosthesis?! - anyway.....I'm running with the idea, indulge me.

Strike woke early, mainly because he had cramp in the leg that he now saw Robin was virtually fully resting on. Somehow she'd rolled backwards in the night and was basically flat on her back, both arms raised beside her head in the manner he'd seen Lucy's kids sleeping when they were toddlers. His full leg was bent beneath her and he'd been slung onto his back too, his head twisted off to one side, no doubt he'd been snoring like a hog!  
He winced as he extracted his leg and felt the blood flowing back through it as he rubbed it. He needed a pee, and a drink - his throat was as dry as a desert.  
Robin was still fast asleep, so he managed to hop to the bathroom, using the ceiling beams and pieces of carefully placed furniture to balance himself. He sat to pee and swilled water around his mouth, drinking down a few handfuls.  
As he hopped back he saw that thankfully Robin had shifted position and was now over on 'her side'. She'd also kicked the duvet cover off - it was warm up in the attic room, he slid the window open a fraction and noticed that his T shirt had ridden up as she'd slept. It was still covering her modesty, but he could see her belly button above her pants and he had an overwhelming desire to insert his tongue in it. Instead he cleared his throat in a rumble and gingerly slipped back beside her. He lay on his stomach and began flicking through some of the images off his phone from Glasgow, looking with fresh eyes to see if anything stuck out.  
He barely noticed Robin beginning to rouse beside him - she was facing his body and so focussed on the phone was he that it took her touch on his bare skin to jolt him around to her.   
She was beautiful; staring at him with dewy eyes and ruffled hair, her fingers stroking the muscles in his upper arm and he leaned up on his elbows. He wasn't under the cover at all and her gaze travelled down his body taking in his unruly curls, his broadness, his muscular shoulders and arms, his smooth back (she'd assumed it would be hairy like his chest) and his......  
"OH MY GOD!" she shouted out and leapt up in the bed.  
"What?" Strike retorted trying to see over his own shoulder.....please say there wasn't something embarrassing on his pants.  
"Oh, my GOD, you have a stunningly good arse!!!! Why have I never noticed that you have a stunningly good arse? Did you know you have a fabulous arse?" she blabbed out, whilst shifting her gaze between his face (which had relaxed from heightened fear to amused nonchalance) and his bum which was perfectly encased in his charcoal grey jersey pants.  
Strike twisted his torso slightly and smirked before answering her,  
"Yes, I do know that I have a fabulous arse actually, and you've probably never noticed it because you've been so side tracked by the rest of my manly allure!" he winked outrageously and twitched his glutes in time with an arch of one eyebrow.  
" Seriously, I've worked in an office with you for yonks now. Why have I never noticed your arse?" she moved down on her side and pursed her lips trying to focus her investigative brain on the puzzle.   
Strike could have strung this out for hours, but in actual fact he did know the answer....he also secretly high fived Ciara Porter - obviously the pants really did make his arse look good!  
" I don't wear tight jeans. False leg.....impossible to wear tight trousers, won't accommodate the prosthesis. 'Cos I don't wear tight kecks you won't have noticed my quite spectacularly amazing arse. I on the other hand noticed your quite stunningly amazing arse the first time you wore that grey pin-striped skirt to the office," and he chucked his phone on the floor and grabbed a giggling Robin, pulling her up the bed so that her face was next to his.  
"Weren't you tempted to have a look last night?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Nah, I decided it was pervy to stare at your arse while you were asleep......I did have a feel of your pants though. Can I have a proper look now?" he asked, licking his bottom lip.  
Robin wriggled to lie on her tummy and hitched up the t shirt, glancing over her shoulder as he very purposefully ran his eyes over her delicious bottom. Her pants had slightly ridden up to perfectly outline the crack of her arse and he could see a completely tempting curve of creamy soft cheeks below the navy blue fabric.  
He growled from deep within his chest, "God, you're gorgeous," he breathed, dragging his eyes back to her face and nuzzling into her neck, making her groan beneath him and wriggle around to look up at him.   
"I missed you in the office.......I got far too much work done!" she added saucily, moving her lips to kiss along his jawline, finding a particular spot on his neck that resulted in his stomach clenching.  
"If you keep doing that I'll be skipping the office for another day," he inhaled deeply and adjusted his hips to relieve the pressure on his erection which was stubbornly refusing to subside.  
"OK.....anyway, I need a wee," and with that she straddled across him, briefly pausing and grinding herself into his lower back, then wandered to the bathroom, stretching and yawning loudly whilst pulling her knickers out of her bum crack.  
It was simultaneously the sexiest and cutest thing he'd seen her do and he couldn't stop smiling at the thought that this could be his reality every morning from now on.

"Stick the kettle on" she shouted before flushing.  
"Yeah.....just give me a minute," he called back valiantly trying to adjust his underwear to either reduce, or at least disguise his bulging cock.   
"Fucking tight boxers," he muttered as he fiddled with his prosthetic, hoping that the concentration required would somehow act like cold water to his libido.  
Robin came back into view, went to the kettle and opened the fridge to get the milk. Strike groaned predicting her next move.....a full body bend over to grab the bottle from the lowest part of the door.  
He gave up on trying to get rid of his erection and instead grabbed his baggy pyjama bottoms instead. 

Robin made 2 mugs of tea - hers resembling the colour of her hair, his resembling the colour of the floorboards - and brought them back over to the bed, taking in his baggy pjs and guessing the reason - Matthew had always had what he called his 'morning horn', she guessed Strike would be no different, completely unaware that the sight of her smiling at him without a scrap of make up on, holding out a perfectly made mug of tea was making him harder than ever.  
She placed the mugs on the side table and looped her arms around his neck whilst lowering herself across his lap, one of her long legs on either side of his thighs.  
He breathed deeply and wrapped both hands around her hips, the width of his palms pressing her down against the firmness in his pants. She caught her lower lip in her teeth, enjoying the sensation of his fingers digging into the top of her arse and the feeling of his cock rubbing against her through their clothes.  
"That feels very, very nice," she breathed huskily below his ear. She was also thinking that it didn't feel as scarily massive as she'd feared it would be given his overall size....it felt similar to Matthew's, perhaps a tiny bit wider. But it felt rather lovely rubbing against her fanny, and he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was.  
Their lips met each other's in a deep, tongue searching kiss of breathy moans. His hands moved their way under the shirt and he discovered she was braless beneath it.  
Her hands trailed their way down his dark chest hair, enjoying the sensation of it's softness between her fingers and enjoying the twitch and increased solidness she felt between her legs when she flicked past his nipples.  
"Tea's getting cold," he grinned when they finally drew their mouths away from each other.  
She nodded and reluctantly got up from him, "Plus I have a meeting with my divorce lawyer at 9, courtesy of the wonderful Ilsa," she smiled.  
"In that case, I'm off for a shower.....a cold one.....and dear God please don't offer to share it with me!" he rolled his dark eyes at her, taking a gigantic slurp of tea, "Although if you'd like to do that later my reaction may well be completely different," he twinkled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as she flung a tea towel at his disappearing form.

When he returned she was fully dressed and he had tamed the beast so to speak.  
"Right, I'm off to visit this lawyer chappie, I should be back by 11 and we can catch up on cases, OK?" she kissed him, then once more, then he insisted on kissing her just one more time before she left, waving and suddenly feeling weirdly aware that she'd just been to bed with Cormoran Strike.


	8. ....on the sofa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cormoran goes to Robin's flat and they finally start to do all the things they have wanted to do to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of domestic scene setting (you know me!) and then lots of sex on the sofa to start with.

Robin's meeting with the lawyer went well. Having spoken to Matthew and given him the details of the other suggested lawyer from Ilsa the 2 had already been speaking. Due to the lack of maternal property, no issue and the fact that they had always had separate bank accounts etc it would be relatively simple. Apparently Matthew had already offered to state the reason for dissolution was his infidelity, but Robin felt that was unnecessary; plus not exactly true since he'd been with Sarah prior to their marriage, so in the end she suggested to just put irreconcilable differences.

Strike had been working on the Beckett Square case, his contact at the council had come through with some interesting dates in relation to work being carried out, so together with the other information they already had in place he was piecing it all together before calling not their client, but instead the wife of the alleged attacker, who was currently on a suspended sentence. Their client had been convinced that he was being followed by one of the attackers' cronies, but by proving this wrong he'd also proven that the alleged perpetrator was most likely innocent, as he'd always stated.

The afternoon flew by, Robin had sent a message to say she was doing a bit of shopping and heading back to her flat. The meeting with the divorce guy had been OK, but her mind didn't feel particularly focussed on work, so she offered to cook and he could go round to her flat. Strike had been eager to agree, considering all the possibilities this might entail - they were in the same country, they'd be in the same room and possibly they could be in the same bed....and not just to wake up next to each other.  
Robin was having similar thoughts - she'd put her nice bedding back on the bed, everywhere was clean and tidy - to be fair it hadn't had the chance to become cluttered and a mess yet! She had a long shower and washed and dried her hair, shaved everywhere that required it and touched up her bikini line with a home strip wax kit; which wasn't too bad because it was just a refresher of the professional one she'd had done before Christmas.   
She'd carefully considered food options and had settled for chicken fajitas, most of which she could prepare in advance and which didn't contain anything which could potentially cause windy pops and embarrassment later.....if he actually wanted to stay over?!

Strike himself finished up in the office around 5pm, early for him! He went up to his flat and showered, shaved the parts of his face which were supposed to be smooth and trimmed his beard a little to tidy it up. Good old navy killer boxers, nice moleskin trousers and a blue shirt. He made sure he had a couple of condoms in his wallet - he was guessing that Robin didn't take the pill as surely she'd just have taken it through to avoid the whole period/abstention issue - and just in case she asked him to stay over.....if she wanted to that is?!

He felt slightly self conscious as he buzzed on her bell in Greek Street, he smiled wondering how many times in the future he'd be standing there waiting for her. She answered the phone thing with a "yeah?" which he answered with his gruff and immediately recognisable "S'me," and caused her to press the entry button.  
He knocked on her door a few moments later, beaming from ear to ear, "You've got a fuckin' lift!!!"  
She laughed, "Yeah, did I not mention that? It's good isn't it?"  
"Bloody marvellous! Wow.....very, very nice indeed," he continued as he was ushered inside by Robin and his eyes took in her quite enviable apartment.   
Robin glanced around too; it still felt all new and like it wasn't true, like it wasn't hers, but she was so happy, and now him being in the space with her made it all seem perfect.  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her intensely, his tongue investigating every vestige of her mouth and lips before moving to bite gently on her ear and neck.  
"Are you hungry?" she giggled over his shoulder.  
The growl from his stomach gave the inevitable answer and they both laughed at his predictability.   
The fajitas were good, the white wine and beer a perfect accompaniment and she'd picked up a bag of caramel fudge squares for nibbling as a dessert which she suggested they take over to the sofa.

Over the meal they had caught up on business and her divorce proceedings. Strike was happy that it all seemed to be simple and that Matthew hadn't decided to be an arsehole about it all, although he noted that Robin didn't say whether she'd told him about them being together yet.....maybe that was a step too far. Strike munched his way through 4 of the caramel squares whist Robin ate one, she was on her second glass of wine though he noted. She'd brought him a third beer, the first not having touched the sides and his second sipped over the meal.   
It was pleasant to sit beside her talking through business but being able to graze his fingers across her body, or punctuating their ideas with kisses. It was wonderful to be able to stop talking altogether in order to pull her almost onto his lap and just use their mouths to not speak at all, but to let their eyes say a million words.  
Her hands always sought out his skin, his hair, his neck and his were equally obsessed with her hair and her waist, hips and the tiny strip of skin directly above the waistband of her brown lounging trousers.  
Robin found herself becoming more insistent with her mouth and hands as the second glass of wine kicked in. Cormoran wanted to take things at her pace, knowing her past experiences, which had not always been pleasant, he was happy for her to take the lead.....and she certainly seemed to be taking things seriously. Breathless kisses were followed by her hands groping under his shirt which she pulled out of the waistband of his trousers, and bending her head to kiss and tease his chest caused him to dig his fingers into the flesh of her arse and thighs.  
A brief pause was required for Strike to relieve his bladder; this meant that he had to go through the bedroom - he noted the large and inviting cast iron bedframe - during which time Robin had got up to put the kettle on.  
"Do you want coffee?" she asked when he limped back through. He nodded approval of the hot drink. "You can take your leg off if it's bothering you," Robin added as she grabbed mugs and sugar for Strike.  
He groaned slightly before answering, "If I take it off, I won't wanna put it back on again!"  
Robin plunged the rod on the caffetiere and brought it across to him, sashaying in her bare feet, "So.......take your leg off then," she huskily whispered into his neck as she placed the coffee onto the table, smiling as she walked back for the cups.  
When she brought them back he captured her around the waist and dragged her to him, bringing her to stand between his wide open thighs. His face was eye level to the waistband of her trousers. He tilted his head up to look into her eyes; her hands rummaged in his hair as she shifted her weight sexily from one leg to the other.  
"If I take my leg off, I have to take my trousers off......and I'd hate for you to feel overdressed," he growled, running his thumbs under and around the fabric and slowly dragging it down over her hips.   
She smiled seductively down at him as the trousers hit the floor and Strike was now ridiculously close to the soft peach fabric of her new undies. His fingers slid around the edge of them, tracing the soft curve of her bottom and causing her to twitch and catch her breath when both fingers almost met centrally, at the back.  
"Let me just pour this," she purred, turning on the spot, knowing full well the view that would greet him as she bent over to reach the coffee and pour out 2 cups full.   
She enjoyed the reaction her movement caused in Cormoran - she felt his breath against the skin of her buttocks and he actually groaned when she bent over.  
"I'm slightly concerned that if you have a hot drink now you'll significantly overheat," he smirked and toyed with the hem of her loose fitting sweat top.  
"Oh, well......what would you suggest as a precaution?" Robin played along, her face a picture of innocence and naivety.  
He shifted his legs closer together and pulled her to straddle him, running his palms up her thighs. "Take this off," he hissed into her ear, biting down on her earlobe as he spoke. And she allowed him to peel the top from her body, her arms helping to remove it and toss it to one side. His face was now inches away from the soft apricot fabric of her t shirt bra. He held her firmly across her back and eased her back as his other hand caressed the skin from her chin down to the fabric of her pants.  
She looked sensual and in control, teasing with him and enjoying the sensation of feeling desired and sexy again.  
She pressed her mouth to his, using her tongue to open his lips to hers and pulling his head back by the hair to gain greater access to his breathy groans. She could feel the force of his erection through his pants as she moved herself slowly against it and then suddenly he flipped her onto the sofa on her back. He knelt above her, steadying himself on the floor as his mouth investigated the skin of her chest, stomach and thighs, he could smell her perfume mixed together with her own sweet, muskiness as he brought his mouth closer to the fabric of her pants.  
His hands slid around to the back of her bra, unhooking it expertly, his hands sliding around to push under each breasts, his thumbs central to her sternum. A slight movement from her shoulders removed her bra and a slight flick of his thumbs brought them up to rub across her nipples turning them from soft rose coloured petals to hard, crimson pearls which made her whimper when tweaked by Cormoran's rough fingers; which he repeated several times, enamoured by the effect upon her. Her hips were twitching around him and he moved her further up the sofa and himself down in one movement so that his mouth and chin were level with her mound.  
"I didn't get to do this on the phone, " he breathed up at her, her eyes smouldering down at his gave him all the consent he needed to hook his fingers into her knickers and slide them down, her hips wriggling in assistance.   
And so there she was, naked in front of him, her eyes begging for him to continue the attention he had been giving her body. He was transfixed by the downy, blonde thatch of hair between her legs which had clearly been recently tidied. He wanted to taste her and find what turned her on. Robin was excited by the prospect of Cormoran licking her out, and the fact that he wanted to start there excited her greatly. She knew she was already wet for him, she had been for most of the evening if truth be told and she was massively turned on by the lascivious looks he was casting across her naked body. She waited for him to dive his mouth into her the way Matthew had done occasionally, but instead Strike lifted her hips slightly and used his magical thumbs to part her slick folds, exhaling deeply at the sight of her rose pink lips glistening with her juices. He maintained eye contact with her as he lowered his head to her pussy, delivering long, sensual licks along her folds before lapping gently but firmly against her entrance. Robin's head pitched back in dreamy ecstasy and she pulled her bent knee further up to her chest in order to give him greater access. She felt his smile against her thigh and smiled languidly down at him, "God you're good at that," she breathed as he became more insistent with the pressure, his beard becoming part of the sensation for her and causing her to swear and grab her fingers into his hair.  
His eyes were lowered closed as he worked his tongue around her, feeling and sensing her pleasure through the slight flutters of her thigh. He brought his thumb under her buttocks to toy against her entrance and gloried in reading her so well - she ground her hips against his tongue and he delved it inside her making her actually shout out his name. He could feel his own erection throbbing beneath him, but the sensation of making Robin lose control infront of him was worth the mild discomfort.  
He flicked his hand slightly so that he could plunge one of his thick fingers inside her whilst sucking firmly and persistently on her clit.   
"Jesus, don't stop......oh god, just......" Robin's sentence was never finished as her orgasm flooded through her and she could only make whimpering noises from her throat as Cormoran steered her through her orgasm, licking it out of her and relishing the sight and sound of her coming in his arms.  
Satisfied that she was satisfied he lowered her hips and kissed his way up to her still whimpering mouth via a quick deviation to her nipples.  
"Take me to bed," she breathed, her lungs not fully in control.  
Strike eased himself up and pulled her up after him, her legs gazelle like in their movements. He effortlessly lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her lightly as he walked her to the bedroom, picking up his jacket from the chair on the way. He set her down next to the bed and she quickly worked her fingers down the buttons of his shirt whilst he dealt with the cuffs behind her head, their lips still attached to each other. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and dragged her nails down the length of his back, groaning into his mouth when she met the barrier of his belt and trousers.  
"Tell me you want this....all of this," he breathed into her neck.  
She nodded enthusiastically and pulled his face away so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "I want you Cormoran, I want you in my bed and inside me."


	9. ....in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the sofa they have sex in Robin's bed.

"God Robin, I want you too," he moaned easing her back onto the bed and kneeling on his good leg next to her, his fingertips caressed her shoulder down to her belly.  
He unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers, socks and shoes, leaving the pants attached over his prosthesis which he unclasped and removed a little self consciously, however Robin's undulating naked body beside him and her hungry eyes lessened the feeling slightly and when he turned to her she pulled him towards her capturing his mouth with hers and dragging her nails across his chest. He wasn't sure how ready she was for more stimulation, but she pulled his hand back to her slit and hissed in his ear,  
"Please do what we did on the phone......but really do it....please," she begged.  
Cormoran did not need much encouragement, especially as when he moved his hand down to her cunt she slid her hand beneath the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down to free his erection. He growled as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and slid her hand along it's length toying with the tip and smearing his sticky pre-cum across it with her thumb.  
It was her turn to watch in awe at his reaction to her actions. His stomach muscles twitched and he bit down on his lower lip as her hand worked his stiffness almost to bursting point.  
He side tracked himself by burying 2 fingers into her pussy causing her to arch into him and form a silent 'o' with her mouth. He drew them almost all of the way out before driving them back inside her quivering, hot walls before covering her mouth with his own and using his tongue to mimic the action of his fingers working their magic within her; finding the sensitive spot on her walls that made her buck and writhe into his hand.  
She maintained her grasp on his penis, working up and down it's length in a perfect rhythm designed to take him to the edge of ecstasy without allowing him to topple over the edge. It was blissful to be this surrounded in her passion for him and he wanted it to last.  
However, Robin's insistent grip combined with her grinding pussy against his palm was driving him close. He flicked his thumb up to her clit and dragged his mouth down to her nipples, circling each with his tongue before gently nibbling down on one, his fingers still driving her wild.  
He was close to coming and Robin could feel the delicate surge of pressure in his cock. She seamlessly and wordlessly eased her breast from his mouth, watching the slightly confused and tormented look in his eyes before smiling, moving down him and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it, and watching his head thrust back against the pillows of her bed, his mouth hissing out a string of swear words and her name.  
Groaning, she slid her mouth down to engulf most of his length, urging his fingers to continue their swirling motions within her.  
Strike knew he would cum within seconds, the sensation was just too much and when he opened his eyes and looked down, the sight of his fingers glistening from her pussy juices and her ruffled, golden hair moving rhythmically up and down, combined with her breathy moans was too much, he lurched his hips up into her mouth and screamed out her name as he came in a series of powerful, warm, salty spurts, which she gulped down as if savouring a fine wine.  
"You didn't do that bit on the phone!" he panted as she emerged by the side of his head once more. She just smiled and kissed him, allowing him to taste his own juices upon her breath.  
Robin clearly hadn't finished off her orgasm - he felt slightly selfish about it, but he'd already pleasured her on the sofa, and anyway she was now kneeling astride him, inching her way further and further up his body until, when she knelt up, her cunt was just an inch from his face.  
He grinned up at her and raised his eyebrows suggestively, she sheepishly grinned back down at him,  
"Well......you are very, very good at it," she purred as he began to tease her inner thighs with soft nibbles and licks, which became more and more focussed on her wet slit.  
He grabbed the cheeks of her arse and positioned himself so that he could explore her again, able to raise and lower her onto his tongue when he decided to enter her with it. He glanced up and saw her grasp her breasts in her own hands, spreading her fingers to cup them and snaring her hard nipples between her fingers before pulling on them far more roughly than Cormoran had done himself. And then she was grinding into his face as her orgasm thundered through her again, and he felt himself becoming hard at the sensation of giving her so much pleasure.

Pulling her away from his face he reached for his jacket and removed his wallet, quickly locating a condom and tearing it open. He fitted it over himself and kissed her, Robin didn't believe that after 2 such powerful orgasms she could still be aroused and want him, but she found that she did. She wanted the cock that had just been so hard and insistent in her mouth inside her soft centre. She wanted to feel him there, wanted to be closer than she'd ever been to him and wanted to feel his weight pressing into her.  
Cormoran was unsure how she would feel about him being on top of her, so he positioned himself almost on his side with her wrapped around him. He pressed his cock against her entrance and made eye contact with her as he slid inside her, her leg slid around his waist and up his back and her arms groped his shoulders and back, trying to drag more of him inside her. He pulled back in order to slide in again, wetter and deeper this time and they found a rhythm of deep, slow and languid movements, their bodies melting into one as his arms grasped her back and hips and pulled himself deeper into her. They didn't speak; their bodies were being eloquent enough and Robin marvelled at the sensation of Cormoran's hard firmness within her.   
It was amazing that a penis so similar in size to Matthews could create such a completely different range of emotions, but he used it in a completely different way. His movements and intentions were not about reaching climax, they were about travelling with her to her orgasm, reading her body's signals and moving slower, faster or deeper to heighten her feeling......that would be what drove his own enjoyment, and right now the sight of her body leaning back, her hips moving to their own rhythm and her blond thatch of hair blending into his own dark blanket was even more erotic than her lips had felt around him.  
Robin shifted her weight slightly, determining to him that she wanted him above her, her hand cupped around the nape of his neck pulled him down so that their lips met fiercely, both trying to consume the other. This new position enabled him to press more deeply against her and his arm slid to gather her hips into him as he shouted to a deity he was beginning to believe could exist.  
Robin wrapped her legs high around his back, clinging to him so that her mound was pressed against the firm flesh above his pubes. She was close.   
Cormoran could feel a growing pressure at the base of his spine and knew that he was close to release, but he wanted Robin to get there too, so he dipped his head and slid his hand up her back to bring her erect nipple back to his mouth, she whimpered when she realised what he was doing and as he flicked his tongue across it he felt her walls start to clench around him.  
"Cormoran....I'm.......you're gonna make.........I'm gonna...cu......." Robin managed to sob out. The sound of his name on her lips at that moment sent him over the edge himself and as she writhed beneath him, her head grinding into the pillows, he bucked his hips strongly and firmly spilling within her, as he shouted her name and nothing else.

They both lay panting for several moments before he pulled out of her and dealt with the condom, casually knotting it and dropping it beside the bed.  
She had turned towards him her eyes watery, her skin flush with sweat. She was smiling, a smile that consumed not just her mouth, eyes and cheeks but also seemed to radiate through her muzzy hair and creamy skin.  
He tried to wipe the dreamy expression from his face, but gave up realising that he didn't care.....he'd just made love to a woman he adored and she seemed to love him back.   
As if reading his mind she whispered, "I do too," before curling her body against his chest.


	10. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first night of sex.....there's a bit more!

Strike and Robin had drifted to sleep wrapped in each others' arms. When she roused, Robin found her face nestled into the dark, soft chest hair of Cormoran and her arm casually draped across his stomach. She inhaled his delicious scent of tobacco, sweat and his musky cologne, but also noted that there was an additional aroma permeating from him, especially around his chin and beard....he smelled of her!  
Her mind flashed through a sequence of still and moving images of what they had shared the previous night; the recollection of his mouth between her legs, then her mouth around his cock, and finally them joined from the waist down as he'd filled her and satisfied her completely made her wriggle and smile against him.  
She felt his breathing change a little, but he was still blissfully sleeping beneath her; his jaw relaxed and his head tilted back, but down towards her on his pillow. He flexed the hand that was resting on her thigh as she moved her leg and pulled her fractionally closer around her shoulders where his other arm had been holding her through the night.  
Robin was suddenly aware of a need to pee, so she delicately extricated herself from his huge, engulfing arms and body; stifling a giggle as he flailed out his body and arm in his sleep, mumbling a gruff "Nah.....you not going.....stay.....s'comfy," but seemed completely asleep and snored gently as he repositioned himself across most of the bed.  
Robin sat to pee, very aware of the warmth and sensitivity as she wiped herself. She'd definitely been stretched physically, and they'd hardly been gentle; she'd wanted all of him inside her and he had definitely not held back. She was also very aware that she had stubble rash down there from his beard that had felt so delicious and had added an extra je ne sais quoi to his oral onslaught on her soft entrance.  
She giggled; no wonder his beard had exuded the aroma of her slit!

Wandering through to the bedroom she noticed his sprawl had claimed most of the bed, so she went to get a drink to quench her thirst, pulling on his shirt and fastening a couple of the buttons. She made a pot of coffee in the machine as she got a glass of cold orange juice and took both hot and cold drinks into the bedroom.  
Whether it was the aroma of fresh coffee or the empty space in the bed, but something caused Strike to wake up and he opened his eyes to see Robin placing a mug on the side table. He blinked and smiled as he recognised his own shirt draped across her body.  
She smiled down at him and perched on the bed next to him, one long leg tucked under her hips. He thought she looked more beautiful than he could ever recall. Her hair was a mussed up tangle of amber, her cheeks were tinged pink and her make-up less face looked radiant. His shirt looked amazingly sexy worn by her; she'd twisted the cuffs back casually and fastened a few of the buttons at the front and the length of it reached her knees.  
"Hey," she breathed, flashing him a dazzling smile from beneath her lowered lashes.  
He smiled back at her eyes, "Hey......you OK?" he asked, shifting his weight to prop himself up onto his elbows, dragging one of his hands through his train wreck hair.  
robin wrinkled her nose and nodded, "Oh, I'm very OK.......bit of stubble rash though," and she winked.  
Strike regarded her lips and chin looking for raised pink pimples, but she shook her head and flicked open the fabric of the shirt, raising her eyebrows and indicating where he should look.  
Strike was momentarily side tracked by the fact that she was naked down there; but could clearly make out that her thighs were flecked with pinky-red bumps.  
He pursed his mouth in consideration before suggesting, "Would you like me to kiss it better?" and moving to wriggle down the bed with a wicked smile and lick of his lips.  
Robin felt her spine melting, but twisted out of the way, "I think your face down there is what caused it....I'm not convinced that more kisses would help!"  
"But I could take your mind off it," he purred, peppering her cheek and neck with soft kisses and allowing his hands to unbutton his shirt allowing it to fall from her naked shoulders.  
Robin allowed him to pull her naked body up to his own, enjoying how his hands felt splayed across her bottom, pushing her against his firm erection below the covers.  
"Well, this isn't rough," she teased, as her hands found his cock.  
"Very true, " breathed Strike, deeply, "And I've got this special, soothing ointment that would be perfect."  
Robin grinned against his smiling jaw and continued to toy with his cock as they moved the covers from between them.  
"And is there a specific prescription for this special cream.....any directions for application?.........frequency?" she asked, easing him back onto the bed whilst covered his chest and erect nipples with increasingly powerful kisses.  
Strike groaned and let his head drop back into the pillows before answering, "Oh it is essential that it's applied regularly......and it should ALWAYS be applied by the supplier," he winced in ecstasy as she bit down on the dark, erect bead in her mouth.  
Robin positioned herself on top of him and rubbed his throbbing erection against her slick, warm folds. She used her hands to steady herself on his chest and was able to move up and down his full length, enjoying the ridges and hardness of him as well as the powerful concentration on his face as he tried to prevent himself exploding too quickly.  
"God that feels good Robin," he panted and grabbed her behind her back, drawing her breasts to his mouth.  
Robin gasped in delight as he expertly rolled his tongue around and across them, sucking her nipples into powerfully hard pearls and using his fingers to tug on their firmness, the way he had seen her doing to herself the previous night.  
Robin smiled and made a mental note - he was a detective and missed nothing!  
Robin's own orgasm was building, and the delight of Cormoran's cock was so incredible that she rocked back, almost without thinking, but also without being able to stop herself, and when she pulled forwards he slid inside her.  
She felt him tense up as he grunted awareness that he shouldn't be where he was without a condom; but it was Robin pulling him in and back, firmly and determinedly and she huskily whispered, "I want to watch you cum all over my thighs.......not a drop in my pussy," giving his hair a delightfully firm tug.  
Strike could hardly believe the increased sensation of being inside her and able to feel every quiver and fold of her. It was exquisite, but also ridiculously sexy knowing that he had to pull himself out of her in time.   
She almost forced her breast into his mouth again for him to continue his attention to her, and he greedily suckled her whilst flipping her onto her back; his firm arms ensuring the action was smooth and he didn't have to withdraw from her.  
He eased Robin up the bed slightly below him, her shoulders raised up on the pillows and continued the long and deep thrusts into her.  
He knew that he wouldn't last much longer, and when he felt her nails rake down his back and press into his buttocks he couldn't stop himself from speeding up his rhythm, simultaneously devouring her neck and shoulders with bruising and hungry kisses. Her own head was drunkenly back on the pillows and he could see a familiar twitch to her lower lip which he now recognised was a signal that her orgasm was beginning to unravel within her. He tested his theory by pushing his groin down onto her clit adding increased stimulation and felt a sense of satisfaction when her eyes glazed open and sought his; he'd worked out her 'tell'.  
The combination of working himself in and out of her tight, wet hole, seeing her writhe below him and the knowledge that he could now recognise how and when to make her reach her peak was enough to cause him to recognise his own 'tell'; that feeling of pressure and warmth low down in his spine and he growled her name as he pulled his hips backwards and thrust shot his hot cream across her mound and belly.  
Robin was dragged out of her bliss by his rapid withdrawl and opened her eyes to see his stream of cum plaster across her thatch and stomach. Part of her wanted to dip down and take him in her mouth, but he was precariously balancing and pinning her to the bed as his jaw tensed and his hand delivered several more strokes to empty his release.  
He collapsed forwards, one arm preventing him from crushing her. He felt her legs shift below him and she encouraged him to lie between her legs, taking his weight on her chest. She enjoyed listening to his breathing, ragged and deep before he was able to get it under control and ran her fingers through his hair, stroking his scalp and shoulders languidly.  
Strike couldn't quite believe he was there, surrounded by her, having pleasured her and been brought to the limits of ecstasy by her body.   
He looked up into her waiting eyes,  
"I can't promise to be this regular EVERY morning," he smiled into the soft, and now sticky skin of her flat stomach.  
Robin wrapped both legs around him, wriggling herself into his soft, and now sticky stomach, "Yes you can!" and she raised an eyebrow at him lasciviously.  
Strike snorted in realisation that even in his satiated state, just that action had caused a twitch in his loins, and he hummed a simple recognition that if SHE wanted him to be.....maybe he would.  
Robin reached out and curled her fingers around her coffee mug - sure it was now pretty cold, but it seemed a minimal price to pay.  
"I think we might need showers!" she giggled.  
"Do ya think?!" Cormoran retorted and peeled himself from her, laughing at the sight of half of his chest hairs sticking to her creamy pink skin. "Very attractive!"  
"Well I'm going first then," she laughed, wriggling free, standing and pushing out her belly, making out that she was rubbing her supposed 'beer gut', which in reality was the teeniest bump in skin below her belly button.  
Strike laughed out loud, "No way you can try and outdo me on that, love......you're gonna need significantly more beer......and significantly more hair!"  
"I'll work on it!" she quipped back as she sashayed towards the bathroom.  
Strike laughed, then stopped short, "I'd rather you didn't......especially the hair!"  
He leaned back in bed.....he was perfectly happy with her exactly as she was....and it appeared that for some reason she seemed happy with him too - beer gut, chest hair and half a limb.....who would have thought it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could go on and on with this story.....but I won't.   
> THE END


End file.
